crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
The Real MCO
The Real MCO is a story by Diane Castle published on 2013-3-24. It starts on 2007-04-09 and concludes on 2007-04-12. It follows Sun And Fun. Summary 2007-04-09 It seems that there is a block about a year in the future that no precog can see past. The MCO has no idea what is supposed to happen in late spring 2008, and it wants so know. Badly. Carlos Jefferson is assigned to check whether the mutant community has any better idea than the psychics the MCO is able to talk to, beginning with Whateley Academy. 2007-04-10 Carlos Jefferson and Martin Barrimore take the plane from LaGuardia to Berlin, and rental car from there to Whateley. Martin is excited to get into the field, and complements Amelia Hartford on her network protection code. They talk to Headmistress Carson, Mrs. Potter and Security Chief Delarose. The answer is the same - not only are their precogs unable to see more than a year into the future, but the situation has worsened in the last few days. (See Sun And Fun). Mrs Potter tells them a few additional things, and then tells the Headmistress a few more things after the MCO agents leave. He redirects a lost little redheaded girl in the airport, and fails to notice that her mother is Theresa Preston. 2007-04-11 Carlos Jefferson spends the day getting set up for the precog attempt to figure out the problem tomorrow. He finds out why Mrs. Potter said not to send his best suit out to the usual dry cleaners: it burned down. 2007-04-12 Today is the day for the MCO’s attempt to break through the precog barrier. Carlos Jefferson is jumpy and arms himself to the teeth. Everything goes fine until something with tentacles breaks through from somewhere impossible inside the wards. Everything goes to hell. After the debacle, the forensic teams discover that Madame Osgiliath wrote something - in early pre-proto-Sumerian. Nobody can read it. Carlos Jefferson is appointed Special Project Director for Project A2007-014. Code Name Zulu. Characters Roughly in order of appearance. *Carlos Jefferson - Carlos Delgado “Jeff” Jefferson. MCO field supervisor *Marilyn. Executive secretary *Clifford van Horne - MCO Director (New York office) *Larry Hines - Assistant Director Hines *Mrs. Potter - Mrs. Potter. Precog in Dunwich *Mafic - mutant who works with the MCO *Martin Barrimore - MCO researcher *Elizabeth Carson - Headmistress of Whateley Academy *Jerry Preston - MCO agent *Madame Osgiliath - Christina Mays - precognitie *Amelia Hartford - Whateley Assistant Headmistress *Franklin Delarose - Whateley security chief. *Red Pyre - Theresa Preston (one scene side character) **red-headed girl - may be at Whateley soon. *Cassandra - precog *Delphic - precog *Impatient - precog Mentioned *Piet von der Geest - MCO head honcho (mention) *Estrellita - mutant Carlos had helped (mention) *Tempest - mutant Carlos had helped (lives in Poe) (mention) *Chessmaster - super-precog villain (Mention) *Chronometer - super-precog villain (mention) *Grand Hall of Sinister Wisdom - villain society in New York (mention) **Lady Jettatura **Troll Bride **Korrupt **Pater Tempus *Prionator - villain (mention) *Deicide - villain (mention) *Black Wraith - villain (mention) *Hainey - MCO researcher - mention *Barry Holbrook - MCO IT *Amazing Three - NY hero team - mentioned *Barney Kruger - MCO Head Field Supervisor (mention) *Hardscrabble - superhero (mention) *Demonslayer - superhero (mention) *Darren Englund *Doctor Alexander *Eloise Donner - one of the Medawhila werecats *Ben Donner - Medawhila werebear *Carmilla - as "Marala"Ayla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy, Part 3 *Mr. Cool - New York street villain *Iron Mike - New York street “hero” Beaten by Elizabeth Carson (mention) *Aaln The Terrible - villain *Abbatoir - villain *Cataclysm - villain *Deathmaiden - villain *Doctor Diabolik - villain *Doomguard - villain *Deathlist - villain Work for Elizabeth Carson (mention) *Lillian Dennon - Whateley instructor *Fubar - at Whateley *Earth Mother - magic teacher at Whateley *Circe - magic teacher at Whateley References Category:MCO Category:Esper Category:New York Category:New York State Category:Diane Castle Category:Precognitive